


i  w a n n a  be your (g i r l f r i e n d)

by watnowmaddie



Series: happiness. [6]
Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: F/F, write more for these two you nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watnowmaddie/pseuds/watnowmaddie
Summary: alya just let her eyes roll slightly as she slipped away from tahira’s hold. “it’s not that. just that i’m still not really-”“out.”“yeah.”





	i  w a n n a  be your (g i r l f r i e n d)

It was colder than what Tahira thought it would be as she covered herself up for early morning training. The outdoor window stills were practically breakable by the sight of them and in terms of the ground below? Well it was good thing she planned on layering with everything today.

But then again, the cold wasn’t exactly the thing that she would be caring about today as this would be the first opportunity to really show off women’s rugby for once. Or at Ackley to potential sponsors at least since the only hope for moving further with the team was to make sure that sponsors knew them, admired them.

Or at least get more budget to survive another year.

As she got to the fields, just off six am, she entered the locker room and the odd smell of grass filled socks and heaters overwhelmed her more than usual. Odd indeed, since she was so used to it for months on end, maybe it was the weather playing tricks? As her mind lingered to her locker she greeted the other girls around her with a slight nod before taking in a slight glance to a familiar face that is conveniently sitting where her gear was usually place.

Now that isn’t the weather causing this to happen at all.

“Alya. Fancy seeing you hear, aye?” she teased the shivered girl in front of her, the scowl on her lips that she loved dearly still planted onto her features. She placed her gear beside the girl. “You want a show or something?”

“No you dickhead,” Alya teased right back, standing up to face her properly. The height different wasn’t too striking for the two (but Alya was wearing slight heeled shows so that makes all the difference). With a whisper she added, “just wishing you luck that’s all.”

“You ain’t coming to the game then?” Tahira heard the other’s exit out of the locker room as she responded, her arms finally wrapped against the other’s waist. As she saw a slight shake of a head from her, she sighed, “jesus I know you hate anything that’s dirty but just for once? It’s a serious game for once. Sponsors and all that shit you love.”

Alya just let her eyes roll slightly as she slipped away from Tahira’s hold. “It’s not that. Just that I’m still not really-”

“Out.”

“Yeah.”

Alya collected her bag from the bench and her face changed from the generous smile she always managed to hide to one of melancholy, with a tint of hope. She walked away as soon as Tahira started to rummage through her bag. 

But from that moment in the locker room, Tahira noticed the hours moving slower than what they usually would, each pass felt worse than the last and by the time it came to the group huddle. She couldn’t really see much point rallying up the others as the captain.

“Tahira. Come on mate, give us the powerful speech.” One of the lasses spoke up, as she put her mind back to what was important currently; the team.

“Right you lot. This is serious shit yeah? Like if we don’t win we might lose the only chance we can prove so much to this fucked up school of ours.” She let out a breath before she placed her hand in. “Hands in you lot.”

With the hands in and a slight look around, she stamped her foot once before she shouted, “Ackley Bridge!”

“Ack Ack Ack!” with loud roars across the room and the hands now lifted, the only think that Tahira could focus herself on is the game. But leaving the locker room, she noticed her phone buzz with a simple message from Alya;

_changed my mind. kick some ass out there and i will see you soon x_

And with a slight smile to her phone, she went out and noticed the only sign of support to her in the front of the crowd;

‘My Girlfriend is with the Winning Team’

_Hell yeah she is._

**Author's Note:**

> i did say i was gonna add to this! 
> 
> anyways can't wait for series three, hope for more gays.
> 
> follow me as always;  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/watnowmaddie  
> tumblr: http://ialwayslookuptothesky.tumblr.com/


End file.
